The Immortal Fractions
by Hellchild007
Summary: Tris, a vampire, stumbles upon a new immortal entity unlike anything he had every seen before. This story tells us the events that happen when he engages the entity in combat and the series of events that follow
1. Discovery

Discovery

It was dark, very dark.

I could barely make out the beast even with my enhanced eyes, curse the moon for abandoning me at a time like this. I felt the wind on blowing through my long hair as I circled the beast. I let my instinct guide me along, left to right to left again. It matched my pace, not letting me get a clear shot at its neck. I growled in frustration as I attempted miserably for its neck again, only to be clawed in return. I leaped back out of its reach, using the trees to cover my movement. It was smarter than I had thought it capable of, judging from its size.

It moved fast, hit hard and had a brain bigger than a nut, maybe the size of a human. I start to retreat, leaping to the safety of the treetops. It follow silently on the ground as I jumped from tree to tree, I raced on in despair as the forest began to thin. Of course, it would not let me escape that easily, I had stumbled upon something that I should not have and now I had to pay the price, with my life. As the trees began to grow further apart, I leaped to the forest floor, landing in a dead sprint as it chased. The breeze should have been cold but it felt warm to me as I ran. I was slowly tiring, slowing down only a fraction from my previous pace but it was more than enough for the beast. It was gaining ground as I tired, the forest was coming to an end, if I could just reach the end the clan would know of this abomination.

Moving on pure instinct, I dodged to the right just as I felt the sudden change in the wind, barely escaping the beast. It was flanking me now, still running faster than me. I would not make it out of the forest, that I know. Without any other choice, I took a deep breath and screeched, the beast stumbled a little from the high frequency of my screech. Knowing it was only a matter of time before others came, it rushed in for the kill. I leaped backwards as it tried to bite me. Tired and in despair, I failed to notice my surroundings and jumped straight into a tree. The tree trembled from the impact, and groaned in protest. My breath was knocked out of me from the impact and I fell to the ground. I looked up at where the eyes of the beast should be, willing myself to show one last act of defiance. I felt the air shift as it swiped its claw. There was a sudden sound of thunder as the beast flew away from me. I recognised the scent of a fellow vampire, Marcus, a tall and muscular vampire with short black hair who was also my mentor, I could hear him and two others fighting with the beast in the distance.

Are you going to kneel there till sunrise, young one? came Marcus s deep voice, I looked up to see Marcus and the two others approaching. The two other vampires looked the same, twins, both tall with shoulder length brown hair. Nardin and Nardel, Marcus's friends.

You have much to explain, once we are back in the safety of our walls. I could only nod, too exhausted to speak.

Marcus turned to his followers, Alert the guard, recall all who have left the city, we hold council at the next sunset. The two nodded and departed swiftly without a word.

Can you walk Tris? nod, I slowly got to my feet, setting off towards the city at a jog.

I found my voice as we passed through the gates, Did you kill it? Marcus looked at me, sizing me up. He seemed satisfied with the summary he saw.

No, it ran off. I nodded quietly, of course.

I will take you straight to the elders. Marcus cast a sideway glance at Tris, Do not worry, they are not to be feared without good reason. Marcus ran towards the city center with Tris following close behind. The city of Balon was inhabited fully by vampires since its creation about two hundred years ago. Humans can and went through the city during trade seasons but rarely did they stay for long. Balon was build as a fortress of war during its creation but it was never put to use, therefore not many knew of its secrets except those who inhabited it now. The elders had taken this city as their own and had since explored its secrets and build their own within.

We have arrived. Marcus stopped in front of the town hall, the center clock tower of Balon. It was a magnificent building made to observe the entire city during a battle, though it was made from stone it could withstand attack from siege engines. The elders tested it themselves, making sure that this place was worthy of being their home.

Tris gulped, this was the first time he would enter the clock tower since he was born one hundred and twenty years ago. Marcus pause at the door, waiting for Tris to move in first.

Do not fear the elders. They protect our culture and way of life to the best of their ability, they are humble unlike rumours say. Marcus turned and walked in first, giving up on Tris s hesitance. Tris looked at Marcus and swallowed his fear, walking in after Marcus to meet to the elders.


	2. Council

Council

The hall buzzed with hundreds of voices, all waiting for the elders to arrive. The council hall was underground, below the city center, everything was ancient from the wooden benches to the chandelier hanging high above. Tris sat with his generation, the vampire way of sorting vampires of different age, was through their names, one letter per century.

Tris! Tris! Over here! called from behind Tris. He turned to look for the owner of the voice, Torn. Locating him, Tris made is way up to where Torn was sited. Torn was an average looking vampire, though he was shorter than Tris by half a head. Torn and Tris were born around the same time there for they knew each other since they were young. Just as Tris sat down the hall suddenly become quiet as the great doors opened. The hall was build like a stadium, with the center floor being the lowers. The great doors opened to the floor directly while the others opened to the stands. The thirteen elders filtered to their seats at the center of the floor where it formed a ring, looking out to the audience they were addressing. Tris s impression of the elders had totally changed after meeting them personally, now he looked at them with respect and admiration rather than fear.

A loud bell sounded once from the roof, marking sunset and the start of council. The speaker of the elders, a tall blond male with shoulder length hair named Alexander, stood up facing the north where the older generations sat.

Fellow vampires his ancient voice loud and clear to all, We gather today to council the discovery of a new species that has entered the immortal entities. So far, there have only been the vampires, the lycanthropes and the witches but late last night one of our very own clan member was attack by an unknown entity in the deeper part of the forest. He barely made it to the edge of the forest to call for help, luckily help was close by or we may not have discovered this entity until it was too late. The beast is described to be similar to a lycanthrope, but it moves faster and is stronger. But the most troubling part is that it seem so have a civilized mind unlike the lycans, who become more akin to animals after transformation. He pause to let the information sink in before continuing.

We have discussed the situation with the witches and have both come to the agreement that these new entities are enemies until it is clear that they are civil enough to hold their end of a treaty. We will issue a warning to the humans as well before the next sunset. Until this matter is cleared we caution everyone not to wonder into the deeper parts of the forest in a party less than four. Any questions? If not the council is adjourned till further notice, good hunting to you all. The elders rose in union and filter out of the hall silently as talk broke out all over the hall.

Was the beast really as powerful as the elders said they were? Torn looked expectantly at Tris.  
I would say more powerful than described seeing that a lycan isn t very powerful at all so the comparison is unfair as they would say.

Torn raised his eyebrow as some of the older generations left the hall after the elders. Not everyone would think the same as you Tris, you re a hothead when it comes to combat training. Tris gave him a mock punch in return for the comment.  
But really, this new entity is not to be messed with, do not test its power. Tris warned Torn with a stern look, having only his friends safety in mind. He shivered from just remembering how close he was to death he was the previous night.

I understand, anyway today is open season, I for one am die for some food after that boring council. Torn got up, looking at Tris expectantly. Tris considered his options and decided that it was useless to pursue the matter any further for the day.

I could use some food too. I wonder if they have anything good today. Tris stood up, Lead the way, Torn.

That s more like it. Torn, satisfied with getting a less depressed answer headed off towards the farms with Tris following close behind. They walk at a slow pace, chatting as they went about their latest hunts.


End file.
